Malcom's Revenge
by ezguy1
Summary: A Malcom in the middle fanfiction. Malcom is sick of how he's been treated and can't take it anymore, that's when he realizes something that he can use to free himself and get back at Lois in the process.


Malcom's Revenge A Malcom in the middle fan-fiction

By Ezguy1

Malcom was excited, he had been grounded all summer for a prank he pulled resulting in the dinner she made being contaminated,(Though the boys had to eat it anyway). Within two days he was going to be in college! Free from his mom! The next two days did eventually pass, but not without leaving a scarring mark. Those days felt like more than all his years of school combined, And with his mother treating him worse each day he was getting even more fed up then he thought was possible. One day it hit him. To be more specific I mean the idea came to him because the idea wasn't the only thing that hit him and by day I mean the first day. Anyway he decided to keep his idea to himself because if dewey found out, that would be a one way ticket to pain. What malcom realized was he had been using his intellegance for researching, getting good grades and occasionaly coming up with plans and realizing things like what im in the middle of telling (and possibly confusing) you about. Anyway he realized that if he directs all his intellegance towards communication it can do amazing things including breaking free from his mother's abuse once and for all. With some money he got from selling dewey's stuff he bought a tiny camera which he placed in there door with extreme caution and stealth. The time passed slowly, but atleast malcom had the excitement of soon being free giving him insane excitement that he could barely hide. It was 4:00pm the 2nd day, Malcom couldn't take it anymore! It may have been a few hours to freedom but he didn't care. Right when his mom went to make Resse shove his hand on the burning iron for spilling an energy drink all over the closet again, He made his move. He climbed out his window which wasn't new to him, As a matter of fact this is what he did to buy the hidden camera. After getting out of the house he went to his friend Stevie's house and called the cops telling them they had been being abused by their parents. Eventually they believed him and came (They were a major prank call target by Resse which resulted in his arrest many times.) When the police showed up malcom's mother was pretty much already putting on a show. Malcom got the camera and showed the police the footage which they took in as evidence. Malcom could tell his mother's face was signalling the use of lethal force after she saw the camera. She already had this face but now it was able to be picked up by blind people. The police arrested her and malcom got free! Well not quite, malcom was sent to live with his grandma! He had to get alittle more creative and finally came up with an idea. He gave his grandma box wrapped that was full of gas and looked like a present. When his grandma, Ida Picked up the present she assumed it was full of poison and through it into the fireplace next to her. Malcom discreetly backed away after handing it to her and the moment it ignited, ran at full power. All of a sudden on the way out he felt horrific pain and burns allover him. He could feel his skin melting off! The house lit up quicker than he expected and in complete desperation ran up to the second floor because he couldn't find a way out on the first floor. The fire was quicker than him and before long he found himself surrounded. Without a thought he ran at full speed through the fire to and through a window. There was no roof next to the window so he fell the one story drop. At this point he was in horrific pain when he realized something. HE WAS ON FIRE! He stop dropped and rolled or at least did the last part because the first to parts were already done. He was no longer on fire but he couldn't do anything and felt paralyzed. He was in shock. Firetrucks and ambulances were pulling in but he couldn't tell. As soon as they saw them they airlifted him to the hospital. He was covered in burns but eventually healed. But once he healed he was arrested as they figured out he started the fire. After being released malcom pretty much thought his record was shot and went for one of the least respectable jobs out there other than realtor. That's right, it had to be lawyer. Despite his criminal records for arson he never lost a case! Everything was going great for him until one case got the heat on him. He had been framed for a serial killer case in Texas. He pretty much realized this would garuantee him getting death penalty. He then faked his death and went through lawschool again. But in a different state. Since he faked his death, to prevent being caught he made a fake birth certificate and got plastic surgery as well as some other things to hide from the police like a name change( I'll reveal the name at the end of the story) This might be confusing you if you saw the end of the last episode of malcom in the middle because he is shown at hartford. This however was just a dream. Malcom is still alive today and he's done manythings. He even worked with his dad who had also changed his idenity after some legal issues. If you can't tell who he is then here it goes. His new name is...

SAUL  
GOODMAN


End file.
